


Too Good

by Amateum



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But a nice ass, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Merlin, Short, Will being an ass, supportive friends are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateum/pseuds/Amateum
Summary: Merlin is having trouble asking out his hot lab partner- enter Will and FreyaFrom the prompt “Take it from someone who just blew their rent money on shoes, live your life.”





	Too Good

Merlin was slumped over the Livingroom table, phone in hand, facedown on the wooden surface. “I can’t do it.”

 

“Yes, you can,” said Freya, sitting next to him. “It’s just a few simple words.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” he moaned. “There are no consequences for you if he says no. You can live your life just as happy as you were before.” He rolled his face to the side and looked up at Freya. “I, on the other hand, will be destined to half a year of misery.”

 

“You’re exaggerating. It’ll only be a few months.”

 

Merlin rolled face down again. “A few months is enough.”

 

The door to the apartment flew open just then, revealing Will with a triumphant grin on his face. “Boom, baby!”

 

“Hi, Kuzco,” Merlin snarked into the desk.

 

“Stop your moping and look at what I just bought!” He stepped forward hefted a leg onto the table, revealing shiny black dress shoes with white flames decorating the sides.

 

“Um…it’s…nice?”

 

Merlin looked up and immediately burst out laughing. “What the fuck are those?” he wheezed.

 

“What do you mean, what are these?” said Will. “They’re my new shoes!”

 

“Did you decide to become a clown, mate?”

 

Will took his foot off the table, an affronted look on his face. “No one appreciates a well-designed shoe these days.”

 

“I appreciate them, Will,” Freya cut in before Merlin could comment. “I think they’re very unique.”

 

“Thank you,” Well replied exaggeratedly. “At least someone enjoys works of art.”

 

Merlin snorted.

 

“Now what were you sulking about?”

 

All the cheer immediately left Merlin’s face as he forlornly glanced at his phone, now flat on the table.

 

“He’s having trouble asking out his lab partner,” replied Freya.

 

“Not just any lab partner,” Merlin said, “the most gorgeous lab partner I’ve ever had!”

 

Will scoffed. “Come on, Merls. He can’t be that great.”

 

Merlin stood up and leaned across the table, getting as close to Will’s face as possible without physically crawling across the surface. “You don’t understand.  He’s perfect. He has the most beautiful blond hair and perfectly sculpted abs and this adorable laugh and stupidly handsome face and he’s exactly my type.” He dropped back into the chair and looked wistfully off to the side.

“Not only that, but he always does his half of our lab assignment without complaining and always brings me coffee at the start of class. He’s smart and kind.  Perfect inside and out.” Looking between Will and Freya he said softly “now do you see why I can’t ask him out?”

 

Freya tskd. “Even if he is so wonderful, there wouldn’t be any harm in asking him out. If he says no then you can stay friendly for the rest of the semester and never mention it again, no harm, no foul.”

 

Will nodded. “It’s a worth a shot, mate. When else are you going to find someone as fit as him?  I mean, take it from someone who just blew their rent money on shoes, live your life.”

 

Freya whipped her head over to Will “You did what!”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Merlin shook his head, interrupting the brewing argument. “He’s too perfect for me. Clearly he’d be much better with some Swedish model with three degrees and a golden Olympic medal.”

 

“Oh, Merlin,” Freya said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “Of course he’s not too perfect for you.  If anything, you’re too perfect for him.”

 

When Merlin looked off to the side, seemingly unaffected by Freya’s words, she shot Will a look and tilted her head toward Merlin.

 

“-uh yeah, Merlin,” Will said, “You’re…way too good for him.” Will shook his head at Freya with his palms up to the sky in the universal “What the hell do I say” gesture.

 

Freya bobbed her head toward Merlin again, this time more exaggeratedly.

 

“…and uh…you’re…handsome…too?”

 

Freya let out an unimpressed scoff and rolled her eyes while Will gave her a his best “well let’s see you do any better” glare.

 

Merlin finally turned around. “Thanks for your support guys, but it’s not gonna help. I’ll never be able to date him. It was never a possibility. I should just be thankful for the opportunity to admire from afar.”

 

Will scowled, suddenly pissed at a person he’s never even met. This time, Will leaned over the table, inching closer to Merlin’s face than before.

 

Freya took one look at Will’s expression, muttered something about making them tea, and scurried off into the kitchen before Merlin could protest.

 

“Now listen here you numpty,” Growled Will. “You _are_ too good for this meathead and I’ll tell you why.”

 

“One,” he held up a finger, “You are so kind. Kind enough to take in your freeloading best friend for the five whole months it took to find him a job.”

 

“Well that was because-”

 

“Two, you are a bloody genius.  If this guy is smart, then I can almost guarantee you’re smarter. You’re currently in a doctorate program for fucking _theoretical physics_ of all things. What’s he studying? Clearly nothing as brilliant as that.”

 

“It’s actually-”

 

“Three, every time you accidentally say something inappropriate or your clumsiness get the best of you, it always, without fail manages to be endearing. That’s a superpower in and of itself.”

 

“Endearing? Wait-”

 

“Four, speaking of superpowers, you’re a _bloody fucking wizard._ And no to mention, the most powerful wizard in the world! Why are you so bloody terrified of a mere mortal like him?”

 

“I wouldn’t say _most_ powerful, we just haven’t encountered anyone more powerful. But go back to that endearing thing-“

 

“Five, you spend your free time at a no-kill animal shelter taking care of old, sick dogs. I mean. Who does that?”

 

“A lot of people,” Merlin protested. “You’ve met my coworkers.”

 

“Yeah and you’ve somehow managed to charm the pants off them too, even though you barely know what you’re doing.”

 

“Hey, those dogs got loose _once_.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow.

 

“Twice.”

 

He stared.

 

“Okay a few times.  But we always manage to find them within the day!”

 

“My point being, you may have the social skills and coordination of a brain-dead bridge troll-” “Hey!” “-but once anyone gets to know you, they’d be blind not to love you.”

 

Merlin paused. Took a breath. Let it out. Did it again. Looked up at his friend and smiled. “Thanks, Will. You’re the best.”

 

“Of course I am. And that’s why you’re going to pay my portion of rent this month.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Just then, Freya peered into the room, as if checking a war zone for any survivors, and when she saw that no limbs had been torn off, smile and carried a tray full of tea and mugs over to the table.

 

“I’m glad you decided to ask him out,” she said, smiling at Merlin.

 

“I never actually decided that,” he replied.

 

“Did…did Will’s pep talk not work?”

 

“I mean…” Merlin looked over to Will then looked down, contemplative. “…yes,” he said after a pause “Yes it did.” He looked up again, a small smile across his face.

 

“Good,” she said, “because I already texted and he’s picking you up at 8,” she said, holding up the phone.

 

Merlin paused.

 

And looked at the table where he though his phone was.

 

Then looked back at it, miraculously, in Freya’s hand instead.

 

“…oh.”

 

“See?” said Will. “All that worrying for nothing. Now can we please get back to the important topic at hand?”

 

Merlin, still too stunned to reply, just stared blankly at Will. Finally, Freya asked “And what was that?”

 

Will sat in the living room chair and put his feet on the table. “Should I get another pair of these but in hot rod red?”

 

Merlin faceplanted into the table again.

 

“What is my life?”


End file.
